The present invention relates to the field of fishing and angling, more specifically, an artificial lure for use in fishing.
One of the challenges of fishing is anticipating the type of lure that a game fish will be attracted to on any given day. Most fisherman use a trial and error method of determining the most appropriate lure by trying several lures to test which lure seems most attractive to the game fish. Unfortunately, changing lures often requires removing the prior lure from a fishing line and replacing the prior lure and a new potential lure. This tying and untying of lures is both an inconvenient and troublesome procedure that interferes with the enjoyment of fishing.
Clearly, a method to change lures without requiring the untying and retying lures would be of benefit to fisherman.